


Staying Here

by lowlizah



Category: Glee
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Episode: s03e11 Michael, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Season/Series 03, Sebastian-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlizah/pseuds/lowlizah
Summary: Basically just a backstory for Sebastian. References S3E11 and the events that occurred in that episode.Snippet: Sebastian was born to be a ‘fix-it’ child.He was born with the purpose of fixing his parent’s marriage on the advice of councilors, friends, and family. Everyone had told them that a child would fix whatever problems they were having because the problems were rooted in their lack of a child and not the fact that they got married six months after meeting each other and that the real surprise was that they lasted two years.





	Staying Here

**Author's Note:**

> I'm delving back into this Hell because I'm a glutton for punishment and I need a good seeth. So I'm planning to put out some other Glee stories that I've been sitting on or am just now writing as I rewatch this hot mess of a show.

Sebastian was born to be a ‘fix-it’ child.

He was born with the purpose of fixing his parents marriage on the advice of councilors, friends, and family. Everyone had told them that a child would fix whatever problems they were having because the problems were rooted in their lack of a child, and not the fact that they got married six months after meeting each other and that the real surprise was that they even lasted two years.

_“Happy birthday little boy,” the nurse smiled as she gently cleaned and swaddled the crying infant. She picked the newborn up and turned around in time to see the new parents apparently bickering, judging by their hushed hard tones. She walked over, smile in place and said, “Here's your little guy.”_

_She handed the baby over to the father and watched as he stared down hard at the child before turning and passing him over to the mother then promptly walked out, calling over his shoulder that he would let everyone know. The new mum just watched him go, glaring as he went before turning her attention on the infant in her arms._

_The nurse relaxed as the mother smiled and cooed at the little boy, “Sebastian. You are just perfect aren’t you? You take after your mummy don’t you?”_

Sebastian Jean Smythe was born on the 21st of October in Paris, France to an American lawyer that was a guest professor father and fashion editor mother. Nine years later, his parent’s official divorced after living apart, as in different countries apart, for six of those nine years. Until he was old enough for boarding school at 12, he had been in the care of nannies and bounced between continents for months. He spent only a few months with each parent, jumping from primary school to primary school. Though he mostly lived with his mother 51% of the time, she doted and spoiled him as he was the apple of her eye.

_“Mummy,” the five year old whined. “I don’t want to go to school. I want to go to the zoo.” He certainly looked like a cherub but ask his nanny and she would tell you the contrary._

_Maria Smythe glanced down at her son as she was gathering her things at the door. “Is that right my love?” she asked. Her gaze went to the nanny standing behind her son holding a little backpack and jacket. “Take him to the zoo. Also bring him to the office around 1, the CEO is coming and she loves children. I’ll only need him for an hour or so, then you can come home.” She looked down and smiled, “Okay Bash, mummy will see you later. Mummy loves you.” She gave the little boy an air kiss then was out the door._

It was at boarding school where he learned everything he needed to know. His first kiss at 12 gave way to learning all about blowjobs from 15 year old dorm mates. His virginity was quickly lost  at 14 to a boy the same age, curiosity getting the better of them both. He learned boarding school didn't mean no parties and he became a partying pro at 15; he learned he hated ale and preferred high gravity dark beer, wine is always good, golden tequila was smoother than silver, he couldn't drink vodka straight, and whiskey-bourbon was best chilled. Aside from the occasional hit of weed and sometimes using cigarettes to draw attention to his mouth, drugs weren't his thing. The older boys showed him the ropes and after one close call, he learned to trust his instincts and never forget the number one rule: Keep your eyes on your drink at all times. 

_“Hey.”_

_Sebastian glanced over his shoulder before turning around. The pub he and his friends had sneaked into was crowded and loud. His friends had slipped away to dance, or something more, leaving him alone at the bar, trying to catch his breath and cool off._

_“Saw you out there. You can really dance,” the guy complimented. He was hot-ish, kind of tall and thick with muscle. “Look like you could use a drink,” he motioned for the bartender and when a drink was passed over he asked, “Where did your friends go?”_

_The young man tossed a quick glance in the direction of the bathrooms where he saw Patrick headed earlier before looking back at the older man. “They’ll be back. You interested in any of them?”_

_“I’m interested in you,” he slid the drink over and smiled._

_It didn’t take long for Sebastian to realize something was wrong. His head was swimming and he could barely understand anything the man was saying. His eyes wouldn't focus and he could hear his heart pounding; anxiety and panic rushed through him as he realized he couldn't make his body do what he wanted. He could feel himself being coerced off the stool and was being guided through the crowd towards the exit by the hand squeezing his wrist and the arm around his waist holding him firmly to the solid body. He couldn't think, but he knew he couldn’t leave without his friends, without telling them where he was going; that was one of their rules along with…_

_FUCK!_

_‘Remember to never take your eyes off your drink okay Bas?’ That was one of the first things they fucking told him when they started taking him out._

_He could feel his already racing heart pick up and his breathing started to quicken, as tremors overtook his muscles._

_“Hey!” Patrick's voice shouted._

_Sebastian was yanked from the guy’s arms just feet from the door and pulled against his friend's chest. Patrick’s cologne filled his nose and while he usually liked it, right now it made him want to puke._

_“I don’t fucking think so! Get lost asshole before I call police!” Immediately attention turned to him as he saw the others crowd around them, “Bas look at me. How do you feel?”… “Fuck we gotta get out of here.”… “You better fucking be okay man.”_

_He woke up back in the dorm in Patrick’s bed with the other guys sleeping around Patrick’s room like they usually did after a night out._

It was while he was away at school that he learned of his mother’s new boyfriend when she called to introduce Sebastian to her new husband and his new stepfather. That was when they pulled him from boarding school to put him in a regular private school that he was made to attend with his step-siblings: Tony, the eldest at 18, was a boy who was average looking and a total bore; Isabella,16 but older by a few months, was pretty and generically smart, and James, age 6, who Sebastian hated because small children are always loud and useless. All of them were obnoxiously entitled, preppy, and walked with their noses in the air with their blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

His father had also remarried at some point and that got him even more step-siblings, granted the few times he'd spoken to them around the holidays and his birthday, they seemed like pretty cool kids. Cooler than the ones he was stuck with at any rate. He spoke to his father once a month at least and the man would always end the conversation by asking Sebastian if he wanted to come like with him, but Sebastian always declined. Why would he want to go to fucking nowhere, Ohio when he was in the City of Love?

He still managed to meet up with his boarding school buddies and even made some new ‘friends’ now that his newly 16 year old self had a new pond to swim in. The fact that he could keep his activities secret for almost a year, even though he had two siblings in school with him, was a sure sign of his skill. Unfortunately, as things go, once a secret is out the others spill out as well. Of course it would be the steps that found him out when one of Tony's friends said he saw Sebastian at a party drinking with his hand down a guy's pants which led to them keeping extra tabs on him and eventually finding him in the janitor's closet in the middle of a heavy makeout session with the captain of the rugby team.

That was how he found himself with a one-way ticket to Ohio to live with his father, State’s Attorney Alexander Smythe. He was bound for the special hell known as Westerville, Ohio at his father’s alma mater, Dalton Academy, for his junior and senior years of high school. Thankfully, it was a boarding school as well so he wouldn't have to live full-time with his father, step-mother and step-siblings along with his twin half-siblings, as he assumed they likely wouldn't get along well. 

Granted, that thought quickly morphed as it turned out that he actually liked these siblings and his first assumption that they were kind of cool was only slightly off as they were very cool.

Devon was 19 and at Ohio State studying sports medicine; they got along great and conversations were easy to the point where they spoke weekly about everything. Nothing was off the table. He was the best friend/brother package with none of the downsides because they never actually had to live with each other except for the few days Devon was in town on break from his regular life. Jenny was 17 and attended Crawford County Day; she was also a junior and loved to flaunt her two good-looking brothers to all the girls there, Sebastian being gay didn't stop them from fantasizing, she'd told him with a wink. She was fiercely competitive, wickedly smart, and knew how to party; she'd advised Sebastian that as long as he kept his grades up and excelled in his clubs or sports, they had free reign. She had taken to introducing them as each others evil twins. Louis and Lisa were his 12 year old half-siblings that idolized their big brothers and sister. Pre-teens weren't so bad, he discovered as whenever he and Jenny were home, they'd all put on shows together. He realized one day that amongst these tall, good-looking, and smart siblings, he didn't stick out as much as with his other family.

His father, unlike his step-father, had no problem with his son being gay, saying it rounded out his modern All-American family image. Even if it was Ohio, it was all about the message and how it was said; his message, he told Sebastian, was that he loved and supported all his children, it was his role as father to produce upstanding and productive citizens and no matter who his children eventually married and started families with, State Attorney Smythe would demand the best for and by this children. "My family is everything to me. If we are created by God then he created all my children, I may be biased but to me they're perfect and for anyone who dares attack them well that says a whole damn lot about them not me or my kids. I tell those people to worry about their own children first. Our trophy room says my are doing just fine," his father had once said into a microphone when the question of his unusual family came up. His mother didn't mind it, but his step-mother took it to the next level. Taking him shopping and asking him about his sex life, advising him to come to her for anything, and going so far as to take him to the doctor to get tested. Mentioning that next time, barring any emergency, he and Jenny could go together to get tested. 

He sort of wished he might have come to live with them sooner.

Even after a certain slushie incident that had resulted in a family discussion that involved all four parents that ended in raised voices, shouted accusations, and his father giving him a backhand into the piano after he cussed out his mother, it all turned out fine thanks to Devon. He expertly turned it around and said Sebastian was just having a hard time finding his place after bouncing back and forth so many times, so of course he was pushing boundaries and acting out because he was testing to see what would get him tossed back to the other parent. Sebastian had to hand it to Devon, never had he seen his mother and father look so guilty. Jenny held a cold compress to his cheek that she had fetched for him and glared at all the adults. 

His mother asked if Sebastian wanted to come back while his father was adamant about not uprooting him again, as he was finally settled and this act of rebellion proved it. Louis and Lisa peeked around the corner and winked at Sebastian covertly, devious smiles on their faces that he recognized as his own, and Sebastian knew right then he was staying. The blue sports car his father got him in apology just sweetened the deal.

Sebastian had been beyond happy and more than ready to return to Dalton that Sunday night after dropping off Jenny at Crawford.

He did feel bad. He obviously never meant to really hurt anyone but it wasn't like any of the other Warblers had tried to stop him. They'd even helped again when he nailed Miss Lima Heights with her own slushie, granted this time he made sure to not aim for the face exactly. Seeing the other Warblers up there with the New Directions didn't bother him because he knew it was the Warblers way of apologizing to New Directions. 

They were still his friends and they all knew that he knew, he'd messed up. He'd been with them when they all went to apologize to Blaine and he had made his own genuine and sincere apology to the boy. The tape was a nice touch though, he'd had a brief moment of panic trying to figure out how'd he explain that one to his father. But in the end, they had to prove they were more noble and took the proverbial 'high road.' He kind of wondered why Blaine never mentioned their visit to his friends as it had occurred right before his and the lesbian's showdown. Granted, Blaine didn't give them the full details, like the need for surgery but the rest wasn't a surprise to him when he heard it from her.

Anyway... Win-win.

Sebastian sat in his dorm room alone, considering. He spun the tape in his hand speculatively. He was actually surprised they gave it to him, figuring for sure they would have gone to the police with it for revenge. He pulled the film from the tape until snapped it and threw it all away. None of it bared thinking about anymore. It was over. Finished and done with. Snagging his history book and binder, he headed out of his room and across the hall where he knocked on the door and waited. Jenny had been the one to tell him to put rock salt and Devon had told him about how McKinley High loved to toss the slushies at losers.

The door opened and Jeff grinned at him, giving his head a small jerk to flip his long blond bangs from his eyes. "Hey Seb. Was about to come get you," he said holding the door open and letting him in. "Thad went to get snacks and David was making one last attempted to get Wes to send us a copy of his test because Mr. Thompson uses the same test every year."

Sebastian sat on Jeff's bed and smiled. 

Yeah. He was staying here.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the beast.


End file.
